The present invention relates to extension ladder accessories and in particular to a paint can shelf attachable to a sliding extension ladder fly section.
Painters have been faced with the problem of supporting a paint can on an extension ladder for many years. Various holders have been developed and marketed, but none have succeeded to provide a good solution.